Cuidado: Plaga de Nargles
by Londony
Summary: ¿Nargles en la Torre de Astronomía? Esas sólo podían ser ocurrencias de ella. Y es que la podía describir con una palabra: Única. Luna Lovegood era única y como era la única, la quería para él. 3º lugar del Reto Bésame del foro Weird Sisters


**Hola, Hola!**

**Bueno, lo que van a ver a continuación es la respuesta al Reto "Bésame" de Maromeh en en foro Weird Sisters.**

**Esto es importante, si tú, mi querida lectora y amiga, has leido alguna vez mi fic "Con Absoluta Discrecion" sufriras de un ligero déjà vu...Porque este fic no es más que mi auto plagio de aquella historia de ese beso que dividí en varios capítulos y por lo cual no pude sólo poner un link en el reto y debí publicarlo aparte. Te comprendo perfectamente si no quieres leerlo *Ojos de cachorrito abandonado* pero hice algunos cambios (casi imperceptibles, pero a la final cambios)  
**

**Ahora, si nunca lo has leído (*Deberías hacerlo* Publicidad política no pagada XD), esto transcurre en el universo de ese fic, nada especial: Sexto año de los protagonistas, Voldemort en un completo y total décimonoveno plano de importancia (entiéndase, ninguna importancia), un Dramione como historia principal que creo menciono por aquí en algún lugar y un Theo menos retraído de lo que Rowling dijo alguna vez que por algunas razones ocurridas en mi mente se lleva muy bien con Draco y los demás.  
**

**Bueno, creo que esas son todas las advertencias necesarias. Sin más nada que decir, espero que les guste y me dejen su review!**

* * *

**CUIDADO: PLAGA DE NARGLES**

Corría, corría porque sabía que quería alcanzarla. Porque aunque pareciera loco o descabellado, ella le gustaba y si tenía que atravesar todo el castillo en menos de lo que se tardaba en decir _Quidditch_, lo haría. Es por eso que no tenía otro objetivo en mente al salir de su clase de Runas que llegar lo más pronto posible a los invernaderos. Sabía que ella tenía Herbología con Gryffindor y aunque se había demorado en llegar, tal vez podía encontrarla. No, ¿A quién quería engañar? Miró su reloj, ya debía estar en su sala común o en su siguiente clase. Suspiró desganado mientras caminaba por los terrenos del colegio, pero sólo le bastó sentir la voz de la profesora Sprout para saber que no había fracasado en su intento.

-Lo lamento, pero hasta que eso no sea aprobado por una junta científica reconocida no puedo enseñarlo en mi clase.

-Pero la Junta de Investigadores de Reclock es reconocida, mi padre escribió un artículo sobre…-Theodore no pudo hacer nada diferente a sonreír al ver aparecer frente a él a la bajita y bonachona profesora junto con su último objeto de deseo: Luna Lovegood.

-Señorita Lovegood.-dijo la profesora armándose de mucha paciencia-Sé que su padre pudo haber escrito artículos acerca de ellos, pero aunque me insista: No explicaré nada acerca de calabazas comunes en mi clase de plantas mágicas.-Luna se había detenido de pronto, tal vez un poco ofendida por las palabras de su maestra. Al parecer ella también lo notó porque abrió la boca para continuar cuando una voz suave le interrumpió antes de comenzar:

-No son calabazas comunes, profesora Sprout. Son calabazas capaces de espantar vampiros.

Theodore le sonreía a ambas mientras que la expresión en la cara de la Jefa de Hufflepuff se desencajaba un poco. Masculló algo acerca de la falta de respeto a su clase y de las calabazas de Normandía a la vez que se alejaba. Luna se impresionó un poco al ver a Nott, la verdad no esperaba que la buscara en el colegio, y había cumplido perfectamente sus expectativas durante las dos primeras semanas de clase; sin embargo le sonrió y empezó a caminar a su lado.

-Nott, al parecer has estado leyendo "_El Quisquilloso"_.-dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente y cruzando las manos detrás de su espalda, él sonrió pero no dijo nada a lo que ella continuó-O tal vez sólo querías ganar puntos conmigo apoyándome cuando sabes perfectamente que nadie lo hace.

La brutal sinceridad de Luna no dejaba de sorprenderlo, por un instante logró ponerlo nervioso pero aun sonriendo comenzó a hablar:

-No necesito ganar puntos contigo, Lovegood.-ella giró su rostro y le miró a los ojos, esos ojos azules y brillantes hacían que su mente dejara de trabajar bien por momentos, pero sabía que debía controlarse-Te hace feliz saber que te apoyo.

-Eso sonó más a Malfoy que a ti…-dijo ella comenzando a jugar con las puntas de su largo cabello rubio, concentrándose en eso por completo y evitando así la mirada del Slytherin.

-Creo-dijo él burlón-que Malfoy no tendría porque salir a colación en esta charla, pero al parecer mi amigo es un tema de conversación inevitable.-metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y miró nuevamente a Luna-Pero no me opondré: Atravesé todo el castillo en cuestión de minutos sólo para alcanzarte y poder hablar contigo, pero si de lo único que te apetece discutir es sobre el enorme ego de Draco: adelante.

-No lo entiendo.-dijo ella deteniéndose.

-¿Qué no entiendes?-dijo él suspirando resignado a entablar conversación acerca de Draco y Granger, y añadió en broma-¿Cómo Malfoy es más orgulloso que toda una manada Snorkacks de cuerno arrugado?

-No, ¿Cómo alguien como tú puede ser amigo de alguien como él?-ella lo miró profundamente y comenzó a andar otra vez, ya se acercaban a las puertas del castillo. Theodore la siguió sin saber que responder ante aquello, al parecer ella no estaba interesada en Draco, ni en Granger, ni en la supuestamente secreta cosa llamada relación que ambos negaban tener, después de todo. Luna, al notar el prolongado silencio que habían causado sus palabras sobre el chico decidió sonreír otra vez mientras le miraba fijamente-Sé que no soy nadie para criticar tus amistades, pero…-no pudo seguir hablando pues antes de darse cuenta Theodore la había agarrado por las muñecas y la había halado fuertemente hacia él. Pudo admirar de cerca las facciones del Slytherin, la clara tez de su piel, su nariz delicada, el par de mechones de pelo negro que caían sobre su frente, sus labios provocativos… a la vez que sentía como su aliento golpeaba levemente en su rostro y sus cuerpos quedaban unidos de repente, haciendo que sus ropas se rozaran cada vez que respiraban. Estaban muy cerca, más de lo que ella hubiese querido. No sabía que le había pasado a Nott que era usualmente tan amable, le estaba haciendo daño con su agarre, le miró a los ojos verdes siempre tan calmados; estaba segura que no era nada grave, tal vez no debió insultar a su mejor amigo pero sonrió cambiando de idea: tal vez fue un nargle…

-Sabes…-comenzó él acercando aun más su rostro al de la chica rubia que en ningún momento había dejado de sonreír. Esa mirada inocente, su piel tan tersa, sus labios sonrosados ¿Cómo podía ser posible no desearla tanto?-Sabes que podrías ser alguien importante para mí y criticar toda mi vida si quieres, sólo tienes que decirlo…

La soltó al darse cuenta de la fuerza que estaba haciendo sobre sus brazos delicados y frágiles, pero es que todo lo relacionado con Luna Lovegood lograba hacerle perder sus estribos. Lo estaba enloqueciendo, cada gesto, cada palabra, cada sonrisa…todo era una tortura al saber que ella le había dejado muy claro que no quería nada con él.

-Y tú sabes lo que pienso acerca de ello.-dijo retomando la marcha y acariciando suavemente sus muñecas-No es que desagrades, Nott. De hecho pienso que eres muy simpático cuando no se te meten nargles por la nariz.-se giró a ver al chico que caminaba cabizbajo junto a ella y sintió un muy pequeño calor cerca de la boca del estómago._ Deben ser_ _Plimpuffs _pensó-Pero…

-¿Pero, qué?-la interrumpió él enojado al ver que llegaban al mismo punto sin retorno de todo el verano-¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Lovegood? Lo siento, pero hay muchas chicas en el castillo que no comparten esa opinión.

Ella sonrió por cualquier respuesta, y puso su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de Theo que comenzó a sonrojarse. Una suave caricia fue suficiente para hacer que toda su rabia se fuera, su sonrisa sincera y su mirada transparente lograron calmarlo en esos momentos. Quería entenderla, quería saber por qué era tan única, quería conocer los secretos tras sus locuras (la verdad, no encontraba otra forma de llamarlas). Pero ella sólo se negaba, una y otra vez, lo que estaba comenzando a trastornarlo; pues hasta Pansy había notado que había ahora algo diferente en él.

-Sé que hay muchas chicas en todo el castillo que quisieran que Theodore Nott estuviese tratando de seducirlas…-él abrió la boca para replicar: eso era cierto, pero si lo decía de esa manera sonaba horrible, Luna y su increíble don de decir las cosas como eran. Ella negó con la cabeza y Theo cerró su boca automáticamente-Pero yo no quiero nada contigo porque sé que en el fondo te avergonzarías de mí…aunque ahora lo niegues.-ella se alzó de hombros al ver que el trataba de negar sus palabras-No soy lo que todos consideran normal.-Theodore se ruborizó aun más mientras veía como ella miraba un punto distante en el cielo, como ensoñada-Sé que en el fondo, crees que te mereces a alguien…mejor.-su voz se había convertido casi en un susurro, abrió sus grandes y hermosos ojos como si acabara de hacer un gran descubrimiento en medio de las nubes y volvió a posarlos en los del chico antes de seguir-Tal vez a alguien más cercano a tus estándares…Lo siento Nott, pero no puedo estar con alguien que se avergüence de mí…

Ella se alejó un poco y él, atontado aun, pudo detallarla, analizarla, degustarla mientras sus sinceras palabras aun retumbaban en sus oídos…Era alta, pero aun así más baja que él; su cabello rubio y largo estaba algo desordenado y sucio, en su cara y brazos habían restos de tierra y lodo debido a su última clase de Herbología…sus ojos le miraban brillantes, ese azul vivo no se apartaba de sus propios ojos; y su sonrisa, sincera, inocente. No sabía en qué momento se había obsesionado de tal manera con Lovegood, pero ahora que era una realidad debía encararla y enfrentarla.

-Sé lo que piensas.-dijo él recuperando poco a poco su sonrisa-Y me gustaría hacerte cambiar de opinión…-y antes de que ella le interrumpiera se apresuró a decir la siguiente frase impregnada con todo su encanto natural-Me gustaría verte esta noche a las doce en la Torre de Astronomía…

Ella quedó un poco sorprendida con sus palabras, quitó suavemente su mano de la mejilla del chico y dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Sonrió al pensar que Nott nunca se rendiría, por lo que al parecer tenía una cita, su primera cita. Comenzó a caminar dando suaves brinquitos mientras asentía con la cabeza. No puedo evitar pensar que Nott era encantador. Simplemente encantador.

-Y a mí me gustaría ir para ver que planeas decirme…-Theo no se movió, sólo se quedó observando cómo su figura se alejaba y desaparecía en el interior del castillo sin dar crédito a la respuesta que acaba de escuchar-¡Y ten cuidado con los nargles! ¡Toda esa torre está llena de ellos!

El Slytherin dejó que en su boca se dibujara una sonrisa de triunfo y caminó a paso pausado hasta su sala común. El lugar estaba casi vacío y pudo divisar sentado en un cómodo sillón cerca de la chimenea a Blaise hablando con una chica de cuarto cuyo nombre no pudo recordar y a Greg y Vincent cerca de él jugando una partida de snap explosivo. Se acercó a ellos y se dejó caer en un sofá mullido junto a Blaise. Éste lo miró algo enojado, estaba interrumpiendo su coqueteo con la chica cuyo nombre él tampoco podía recordar, pero eso no era importante en lo absoluto. Ella se quedó unos instantes mirando fascinada al par de amigos y después de reír como una tonta, se disculpó y corrió a donde estaban sus amigas.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa…?-murmuró Blaise sin comprender y mirando, la ahora, vacía butaca frente a él. Se giró con enojo hacia su amigo y escupió con odio-Gracias, Nott.

-De nada, Zabini.-respondió él con ironía y una de sus características sonrisas burlonas en su cara. Los cuatro chicos de sexto (Sí, eran cuatro. Porque aunque pareciera un milagro, Crabbe y Goyle habían logrado pasar los cinco primeros años) se giraron al sentir una pequeña oleada de risillas femeninas ocasionadas por la encantadora (así le llamaban) sonrisa de Theodore. Él, comprendiendo que era la oportunidad perfecta para molestar a Blaise, saludó con un gesto de cabeza al grupo de chicas de cuarto y les sonrió otra vez. Su moreno amigo le vio molesto y dijo irónico:

-¡Vaya, Theodore! Parece que creciste algo este verano…de repente han aparecido hordas de fanáticas tuyas.

-Eso parece.-dijo él haciendo una falsa cara de meditación-Sin embargo, no tengo intenciones de robarte a tu niña…-señaló a la chica que antes hablaba con Blaise haciendo que ella por poco se desmayara de emoción al notarlo y sus amigas chillaran emocionadas-¿Cómo es que se llama? Ni a ninguna de sus amiguitas. Te las regalo todas.

Zabini bufó y alzó su rostro dignamente, a la vez que su boca se torcía en una mueca de desprecio. Todo eso provocó que Theo sonriera burlón y esperara con ganas el contraataque de su amigo:

-No quiero ni necesito tus sobras, Nott. Tengo atrás de mí una gran cantidad de chicas que caerán en mi cama con tan sólo pedirlo. Y la verdad no estoy interesado en esas tontas chiquillas…

-No parecía eso cuando llegué, Blaise.-dijo riendo levemente-Y no te preocupes, no pretendo robarte ninguna conquista. Para serte sincero ninguna de ellas me llama realmente la atención.

Blaise, Gregory y Vincent se voltearon a verlo al mismo tiempo. Sin incomodarle en lo más mínimo sus miradas inquisidoras, alzó los hombros y se acomodó más en su silla. Sacó su varita y convocó un libro de su habitación que aterrizó bruscamente en su regazo, lo abrió y comenzó a ignorar olímpicamente al trío mientras se concentraba en la lectura de su libro. O al menos eso intentó, porque por más que sus ojos pasaban por las líneas lo único que se le venía a la mente eran las maravillosas imágenes de su verano. Porque no tenía otra palabra para describirlo: había sido maravilloso, un poco frustrante, pero igual maravilloso.

Su padre era un mortífago, un maldito mortífago, si se le permitía hacer la aclaración. No importaba si el Señor Oscuro le prometía el cielo y la tierra o si lo amenazaba de muerte, jamás aceptaría unirse a ellos. Nunca. Sus consignas eran estúpidas y jamás se uniría a una cruzada en contra de impuros bajo el mando de alguien que era mitad muggle.

Su padre había decidido auto exiliarse en la península escandinava y a pesar de todo tenían una buena relación. Así que el varano que acababa de pasar le acompañó en su humilde mudanza a Suecia. Tenían una pequeña vivienda campestre cerca de un lago a las orillas de un bosque bastante espeso y Theodore sabía que su padre se mantenía oculto para evitar que el Ministerio le quitara sus propiedades, de alguna forma lo estaba protegiendo, pues de ninguna manera le embargarían sus cosas dejando en la calle a una víctima inocente (ese era él), muchísimo menos si era un estudiante de Dumbledore.

Así pues, se había decretado, que Theodore Nott permanecería en Hogwarts hasta culminar sus estudios y, que durante el tiempo de vacaciones, un delegado del Ministerio le acompañaría en su casa hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Era un trato justo, sobretodo porque no meterían la mano en sus cuentas en Gringotts.

Ese primer verano, antes de que se promulgara ese decreto, y mientras aun buscaban infructuosamente a padre e hijo en Inglaterra, ambos se encontraban en la casa de campo. Theo estaba preparado psicológicamente para pasar las más aburridas vacaciones de su existencia incluyendo el no poder tener cualquier posible contacto con cualquier otro ser humano diferente a su padre, sin embargo todo cambió cuando vio una figura rubia mojando los pies a la orilla del lago una mañana. Era una chica y desde la distancia se veía muy hermosa, al parecer sus vacaciones eran bastante susceptibles de mejora. O al menos eso pensó hasta notar que ella no era otra que Lunática Lovegood.

Estaba con su padre en una expedición para encontrar algo que ellos llamaban Snorkacks o algo así, era una misión científica según ellos. Con el paso de los días se seguían encontrando todas las mañanas en la orilla del lago, primero no hablaban, luego ella comenzaba charlas triviales acerca de cosas (más específicamente, criaturas) de las que Theo no tenía ni idea, unos días después comenzaron a hablar de Hogwarts y tras la primera semana rieron juntos por alguna broma dicha por él.

Con el pasar de las semanas descubrió a la chica detrás de la desquiciada, comenzó a pensar en ella en las tardes que pasaba solo mientras ella se iba de expedición, sus labios empezaron a parecerle demasiado tentadores…y ella le dejó muy claro todo aquella mañana que intentó besarla.

Cuando ese recuerdo llegó a su mente estrujó con fuerza las páginas del libro logrando llamar la atención de Blaise que le miró enarcando una ceja notando una llama de ira en sus normalmente tranquilos ojos verdes.

Aunque durante todo el rato que estuvieron ahí, Zabini le preguntó insistentemente qué le sucedía, Theodore le respondía siempre lo mismo-_Nada-_ y procuraba ignorarlo de la mejor manera, haciendo que este se enfureciera y que no le dirigiera la palabra más hasta que fue la hora de la cena y subieron juntos hasta el Gran Salón.

No pudo encontrarla en su mesa, por más que sus ojos detallaron a cada alumna de Ravenclaw no pudo verla y empezó a pensar que ella tal vez…Agitó su cabeza y sacó aquellos pensamientos de su mente mientras que no se quitaba de encima la mirada de su últimamente perspicaz amigo. Blaise tenía serias sospechas de que Theodore le estaba escondiendo algo, quería averiguar que era y en el momento que él menos pensara lo haría. Pero no ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal, tan pronto terminaron de cenar se fueron juntos a la sala común, terminaron algunos deberes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y hablaron sobre los últimos resultados de Quidditch que aparecieron en El Profeta. Nada fuera de lo común.

Cerca de las diez de la noche llegaron juntos a la habitación y Blaise comenzó a creer que se estaba volviendo paranoico. A pesar que estaba viendo a su amigo entre las sábanas de la cama que estaba frente a la suya no podía evitar pensar que algo se le estaba escapando. Se acostó con el tema aun dándole vueltas en la cabeza y se durmió al poco tiempo mientras los ronquidos de Greg resonaban en la habitación.

Theo se levantó cuando estuvo seguro que sus tres compañeros de cuarto dormían profundamente. Se vistió en la oscuridad y salió sin hacer el menor ruido. Eran las once y media en el momento en que cruzó el Vestíbulo, subió raudo las escaleras y casi sin aliento abrió la puerta que le daba paso a la Torre de Astronomía. Ahora sólo le faltaba esperar. ¿Qué pasaba si ella no llegaba? ¿Si le dejaba esperando toda la noche?

Sonrió. Luna jamás le haría algo así, por lo que mientras se apoyaba en el muro levantó sus verdes ojos al cielo y admiró todas las estrellas en su esplendor mientras la luz de la luna le llenaba por completo. La noche estaba por completo despejada.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?-una suave voz llamó su atención, se giró hacia quien habló y su cuerpo quedó paralizado ante la visión de la chica que le sonreía angelicalmente: porque eso era lo que Luna Lovegood parecía, un ángel. Sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad, su largo cabello rubio estaba anudado en una trenza que llegaba más debajo de su cintura, su piel sonrosada parecía ahora marfil bajo la luz blanca. Se quedó sin habla mientras su corazón alcanzaba velocidades insospechadas mientras se sonreían el uno a la otra-Espero que no.

Ella se adelantó y se puso junto a él que aun no podía pronunciar palabra. Se apoyó delicadamente en el barandal y miró fijamente, con sus brillantes ojos azules, el hermoso espectáculo que el cielo ofrecía esa noche. La luna lucía radiante en medio del cielo negro salpicado de pequeños puntos lejanos de luz, pero Theodore no perdía su tiempo observando los astros que aparecían ahí noche tras noche, él sólo tenía ojos para contemplar el hermoso perfil de Luna, de su Luna.

-Pensé que no vendrías…-murmuró siguiendo el movimiento de un par de mechones de cabello rubio que se escapaban al amarre de su trenza.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?-dijo ella volteando a verlo y sonriéndole sinceramente-Fue un pedido muy amable de tu parte… ¿Y cómo te fue?

-¿Cómo me fue con qué?-replicó él un poco confundido mientras ella sonreía nuevamente y abría aun más sus soñadores ojos.

-Pues con los nargles, te dije que toda la torre estaba llena de ellos…-se giró nuevamente hacia el frente y dejó que la leve brisa le acariciara el rostro-Ginny no me dejó traer mi amuleto en contra de ellos…Dijo que si esto era una cita, debía tratar de comportarme más normal. No entiendo qué quiso decir con eso.-terminó alzándose de hombros y dedicándole una sonrisa un tanto burlona a Nott, él ya sabía a qué se refería ella.

-¿Le contaste a Weasley que te encontrarías conmigo?-preguntó sin poder contener una ligera sonrisa que desapareció al ver la acongojada expresión de Luna-Oye… ¿Qué pasó?

-Si no debía decirle a nadie, debiste habérmelo advertido, Nott.-dijo ella seriamente y buscando inútilmente en su cuello, con su mano derecha, el dije ausente con el que solía juguetear cuando se ponía nerviosa. Suspiró contrariada y siguió-Ginny es mi amiga, no desde hace mucho pero finalmente mi amiga, no tengo porque ocultarle nada. Creo que seguimos discrepando en ese punto…

Se detuvo de repente al sentir cómo él se acercaba sigilosamente a ella y cómo su mano tomaba su mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa irónica se dibujaba en sus labios y no se veía en lo absoluto disgustado. Se preguntó interiormente si los nargles también provocaban ese cosquilleo en el cuerpo que ella estaba comenzando a sentir.

-Sólo fue una pregunta.-dijo Theo alzándose de hombros y sin retirar la mano de su cara, no quería detener ese ligero contacto-No tengo ningún problema con que lo hayas contado, supongo que algún día todo el mundo lo sabrá…

-¿Saber qué?-dijo ella dando un paso hacia atrás y deteniendo su caricia-Creo que te comienzas a confundir, Nott. Creí que te dejé muy en claro que sea lo que sea lo que estés buscando conmigo, no lo vas a conseguir.

-Vaya…-dijo él alzando una ceja ante semejante respuesta, muy en su interior comenzaba a enojarse nuevamente-Entonces ¿Podrías decirme qué estás haciendo aquí?

No respondió. Se quedó callada y retirando su mirada de los verdes y pálidos ojos del Slytherin. Si debía ser sincera, no sabía porque había aceptado aquella invitación; sospechaba seriamente de los Plimpuffs, pero nada en concreto. Estaba segura que le pasaba algo extraño cuando estaba cerca de Theodore pero nunca antes había sentido algo parecido, y la verdad, cualquier criatura podía provocar esos síntomas que él parecía despertar en ella.

Ginny le dijo que lo más probable era que a ella le gustara Nott (de hecho, Ginny estaba segura de aquello, pero tratándose de Luna era mejor tratar el asunto con calma), pero ella desechaba esa posibilidad fácilmente. Theodore no era su tipo, ni siquiera sabía cómo era su tipo, nunca había pensado en chicos para ser honesta.

-No sé qué hago aquí.-dijo sinceramente-No lo sé porque no me dijiste para qué querías verme. Si es para intentar besarme una vez más, te digo desde ahora que pierdes tu tiempo, Nott.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-replicó él alzándose de hombros y una vez más sorprendido por la sinceridad de la Ravenclaw-Supongo también que quieres que te explique cuál es mi idea de una cita. Porque eso es esto, Lovegood: una cita.

-No necesito que me lo expliques, Nott.-dijo ella ignorando el sarcasmo de la última frase-Sé lo que son las citas y no comprendo todo el interés que generan en las personas. No es necesario encontrarse en Hogsmeade para hablar con alguien a quien puedes ver todos los días en la escuela o para besuquearse y abrazarse a la vista de todos. Porque eso es lo que se hace en las citas ¿O no?

Theodore esbozó media sonrisa, cada segundo que pasaba a su lado se convencía más de por qué esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco. No era sólo su hermoso cabello largo y rubio, o sus ojos brillantes y azules como el cielo despejado, tampoco su fina figura ni sus delicadas facciones…Bueno, tal vez un poco de todo eso también; pero era principalmente todo lo que salía de sus labios lo que había logrado obsesionarlo hasta ese punto.

Única.

Luna Lovegood era única.

Y como era la única, la quería para él.

Eso era bastante simple. Disminuyó nuevamente la distancia entre ellos y se inclinó lo suficiente para que sus narices se rozaran, lo que ocasionó que ella se estremeciera levemente y tratara de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero se vio de repente impedida para hacerlo porque el brazo izquierdo de Theodore le rodeó el cuerpo evitándolo.

El calor que había comenzado a llenar sus mejillas y las cosquillas que recorrían su cuerpo de arriba a abajo no eran para nada normales, abrió la boca para hablar pero sintió de pronto el cálido aliento de Nott golpearle el rostro:

-Puedo ver que tu experiencia en citas es nula, Lovegood.-susurró alzando una ceja al más puro estilo Slytherin-Déjame ilustrarte. Eso que sientes, porque sé que lo sientes, no lo causan ni Plimpuffs, ni nargles, ni ninguno de esos insectos invisibles; lo hago yo ¿Comprendido?-ella asintió levemente mientras sentía que un fuerte sonrojo invadía su cara-Sé que a las chicas les encanta escucharlo, sólo que pensé que tú serías diferente: Me gustas, Luna Lovegood. Me encantas, me traes completamente loco desde el verano y me gustaría saber qué piensas de ello.-ella tragó saliva pero sintió como si fuese un bloque de cemento ¿Qué se sentía cuando alguien te gustaba? Ella no lo sabía, así que no podía responderle-Vamos, dime cualquier cosa.

Sentía un remolino de cosas adentro pero no sabía muy bien como describirlas por lo que no se las diría al chico que esperaba ansioso por una respuesta. Sabía que sus ojos lograban distraerla bastante, que su corazón se aceleraba cuando estaban cerca (y que en ese momento se le quería salir del pecho), que de repente temblaba inexplicablemente cuando él se sentaba junto a ella junto al lago en vacaciones. Pero todos esos síntomas eran explicados perfectamente por una docena de animales mágicos (que sólo ella y su padre conocían), bueno, tal vez por menos.

Sabía perfectamente que últimamente Theodore Nott era bastante asediado por la chicas de la escuela, que hablaban de él y de sus amigos en los baños, que reían como tontas cuando ellos pasaban por ahí. Ella nunca podría hacer nada parecido, aunque sus ojos verdes le taladraran desde tan cerca, o su mano convirtiera el anterior agarre en una suave caricia, o sus labios se curvaran en esa sonrisa tan encantadora…

Eso él lo había notado desde el verano, Luna solía quedárselo viendo fijamente de vez en cuando, como si fuera otra de sus criaturas de estudio, cuando le preguntó por qué lo hacía le respondió que era por "_La más sana curiosidad científica"_, sin embargo no había entendido muy bien que había querido decir con eso. Pero aunque no entendía muchas cosas concernientes a ella, sabía algo que le daba muchos puntos a su favor: a Luna le encantaba su sonrisa, se lo había dicho una vez, y era hora de usar esa arma en contra de ella; porque si pensaba que se iba a escapar esa noche estaba muy equivocada.

Sonrió una vez más.

Apretó suavemente su agarre en su cintura, atrayéndola más a sí.

Ella se mordió un labio suavemente.

-Nunca he besado a nadie…-dijo logrando que los ojos de Theodore brillaran de sorpresa, no por la revelación (obvia para él), sino por el momento escogido para hacerla. Entonces, si acaso le cabía un atisbo más de asombro, Luna logró sacarlo por completo de sí cuando alzando una de sus manos, acarició lentamente el contorno de su boca-Tus labios siempre me han causado mucha curiosidad, Nott, pero de la más…

-Sí, lo sé, la más sana curiosidad científica…-murmuró antes de rozar sus labios con los de ella, provocando un inesperado y casi imperceptible gemido por parte de la chica. Se alejó lo necesario para poder decir unas cuantas palabras mientras sonreía-Y puedes decirme Theodore, Luna…

Lo próximo que ella sintió fue la suave caricia de sus labios, casi inconscientemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por él que ahora rodeaba con ambos brazos su cuerpo. No supo cuando lo hizo pero llevó sus manos a su cuello y le acarició con delicadeza, con tanta delicadeza que lo hizo estremecer. Sus labios acariciaban los de Theodore siguiendo el ritmo marcando por él: suave, lento, pausado; despertando sensaciones que Luna jamás creyó posibles sentir, no sabía cómo describirlas pero suponía que eran similares a sentir mil snitchs revoloteando en su estómago o una docena de cuernos de Snorkacks explotando en su bajo vientre. Él hábil chico le guiaba por senderos inexplorados por ella y con gran sutileza hizo que entreabriera sus labios para profundizar un beso con el que llevaba meses soñando. Una gran sorpresa invadió a Luna al sentir su lengua jugueteando dentro de su boca, pero sólo se dejó llevar mientras sin quererlo sus caricias se tornaban más firmes, mientras deseaba que ese delicioso contacto entre sus bocas no se acabara nunca, mientras deseaba que Theodore Nott la siguiera besando por siempre…

Memorable.

Así se podía definir su primer beso: simplemente memorable.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente después de separar sus labios aunque la verdad no había querido hacerlo, pero lamentablemente sus pulmones no eran tan grandes como los de Greepy subacuáticos que vivían en el lago. Nunca se había sentido tan bien y debía agradecer a Nott por eso.

Él le sonreía mientras seguía acariciando suavemente su cintura, lo había conseguido. Después de tanto esfuerzo por fin lo había conseguido, _la_ había conseguido. Sus soñadores ojos azules se abrían a la vez que brillaban bajo la blanca luz de la luna, su cabello se movía levemente a causa de la ligera brisa, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios mientras tomaba su varita…

¡¿SU VARITA?! ¡¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando a esa chica?! Solían decir que estaba loca pero trataba de convencerse de lo contrario. Era una niña dulce, tierna, un poco rara, pero muy hermosa ¡Y ahora resultaba que después que lo besaba le estaba amenazando sin darle tiempo para defenderse! ¡¿Qué demonios había hecho mal?! ¡Porque de todas las cosas que imaginó para su noche, jamás el ser atacado por ella fue una posibilidad!

-Creo que…-dijo ella mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, se soltaba del agarre del perplejo chico y le apuntaba, al parecer para él, directo a la cara-Creo que me gustas, Theodore Nott.

-Luna…-eso era muy raro, trató de hablar pero tenía que reconocerlo, estaba claramente asustado: si bien Luna estaba un poco loca, jamás pensó que pudiera llegar a ser peligrosa-¿Qué…?

-¡_Luminaria_!-exclamó ella antes de que Theo pudiese siquiera terminar su pregunta. El Slytherin, por completo sorprendido, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor así que no observó como un haz de luz azul rozó su oreja izquierda a la vez que sentía sudor frio bajar por su nuca. Abrió levemente sus párpados y se encontró con una sonriente Luna que tenía las manos tras su espalda, la varita tras su oreja y se balanceaba sobre sus talones, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, como una niña pequeña-Si no te molesta, me gustaría que me acompañaras a mi sala común. No es hora para estar vagando por los pasillos.

Fue entonces cuando se giró hacia su izquierda y vio, encapsulados en una burbuja azul brillante, a una docena de pequeños insectos parecidos a abejas, pero más pequeñas, y de un color dorado resplandeciente. Por un instante le parecieron luciérnagas, pero enseguida supo que no lo eran. Miró a Luna con curiosidad y descubrió que iba caminando hacia la puerta, volteó nuevamente hacia la burbuja y con uno de sus dedos la tocó haciendo que estallara, sin embargo los misteriosos animalitos desaparecieron también. Comenzó a caminar a pasó rápido tras ella y preguntó intrigado:

-¿Qué eran esas cosas?-ella se detuvo, se giró hacia él y posó sus labios sobre los suyos, sorprendiéndolo nuevamente. Tras dejarse acariciar por las pequeñas y delicadas manos de Luna, finalizó un segundo beso que fue aun mejor que el anterior. Ella sonrió y, abriendo mucho sus soñadores ojos azules, tomó su mano mientras salían hacia las escaleras de la torre.

-Nargles.-fue ahora Theodore quien abrió los ojos sorprendido, era imposible, es decir, los nargles no existían… ¿O sí?-Te dije que toda la Torre de Astronomía estaba llena de ellos, sólo hay que saber buscarlos y atraparlos con ese hechizo, pero cuando reventaste la burbuja se escaparon y parece que se metió alguno por mi nariz…

Theodore sonrió dejando su incredulidad de lado porque si había decidido estar con Luna Lovegood lo primero que tenía que hacer era comenzar a abrir su mente, mucho más después de haber conocido a los nargles. Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras comenzaban a vagar por los oscuros y solitarios pasillos del castillo.

Sólo podía estar seguro de una cosa esa noche después de todo lo que había pasado: la Torre de Astronomía necesitaba una fumigación urgente.

* * *

**Y bien? Les gustó? Espero que sí.**

**Un beso**

**Londony**

**ESTA ES LA RUTA PARA DEJAR TU REVIEW**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
